A priori, the primary function of timepieces is to provide time-related information. Traditional horology mechanisms have been used to offer more recreational mechanical systems, such as machines or music boxes.
Furthermore, certain watches of the state of the art include, in addition to the typical mechanisms making it possible to display time information, complications allowing a user to have a game on his watch. One remarkable embodiment, known under the name Vintage 1945 Jackpot Tourbillon, is, in addition to a higher horology timepiece, a masterpiece in miniaturization, including a slot machine game. The mechanism is activated by pulling a lever on the right side of the case. A rack then rises along the movement to actuate three rollers, each of which bears five symbols: spade, heart, diamond, horseshoe and bell. When the rack is lowered again, it activates the stoppers that stop the rollers one by one and simultaneously sounds a striking-work. Of the 125 possible combinations, only the three aligned bells represent the jackpot.
The present invention aims to propose a new entertaining timepiece.